Mad Monster Mansion
As soon as Banjo and Kazooie enter the doorway to this world, their greatest fears comes to life as they encounter living gravestones, skeletons, and Gruntilda's haunted mansion. Mad Monster Mansion is the seventh world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Mad Monster Mansion is the smallest world geographically in Banjo-Kazooie, however it is one of the most difficult and complex. Points of Interest *The Mansion **The Dining Room **The Bathroom **Bedroom **The Cellar *The Well *Hedge Maze *The Fountain *Sewer Barrel *Tumblar's Shack *The Haunted Church **Graveyard Abilities Learned *None Maps Image:MadMonsterMansionNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:MadMonsterMansionObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:MadMonsterMansionJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #At the bottom of the well near the glowing pool. #Copy the music played by Motzand in the church. #Inside the shed, move onto each letter to form the word "BANJOKAZOOIE". (See Spell Out BANJOKAZOOIE with Tumblar) #Drop eggs into all the plant pots in the Church's graveyard to receive it. #At the top of the church tower. Use the gravestone near the entrance to get up. #Climb the mansion and jump into the chimney. Then jump across the chairs and tables and touch the ghost to find the Jiggy. #Go into the cellar through a trapdoor outside the mansion. Smash the barrels to find the Jiggy. #Inside Loggo the toilet. Reach him by smashing the windows on top of the mansion. Then go to him as a pumpkin and jump inside. #As a pumpkin, jump into the pipe near the top of the mansion. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - On the fountain. Use the Shock Spring Pad. *'Green' - on top of house on small chimney *'Orange' - At the far corner of the maze. *'Purple' - In one of the barrels in the cellar. *'Yellow' - On the top of Gruntilda's bed. Use the Shock Spring Pad. Extra Honeycombs *As a pumpkin, search under the floorboards of a room on the top floor. *On the top wooden railings of the inside of the church. Witch Switch *Inside the church, fly up onto the rafters. A Jiggy appears in the eye of Grunty's statue in the large room with cobwebs. Mumbo Tokens *In the Hedge Maze *On top of Tumblar's Shack *In the left fire flame inside the Dining Room's fireplace. *In one of the 1881 barrels in the Cellar *In the Well *By a gravestone by the Haunted Church *On top of the Church *In the Bathroom *In one of the Bedrooms *High atop the inside of the Church Extra Lives *On top of the chandelier in the Dining Room. After you get the Jiggy from inside the giant green ghost, use the Flight Pad to reach it. *In the Haunted Church, after collecting the Jiggy that Motzand awards you, fall behind the pipes on top of the organ. *Outside the Haunted Church, go into the window with the faces Banjo and Kazooie. Jump inside to find an extra life in front of picture monster. Stop 'n' Swop *'Green Mystery Egg' - On top of Loggo. *'Cyan Mystery Egg' - In a passage behind a wine cask marked 1881. Mini-games *Copy Motzand's Song *Tumblar Minigame Characters *Loggo the Toilet *Motzand the Ghost Hand *Napper the Ghost *Flower Urns *Tumblar *Mumbo Jumbo Enemies *Beehive *Ripper *Limbo *Tee-hee *Nibbly *Portrait Chompa *Whipcrack *Grille Chompa ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Banjoland Info ''"Spine-tingling area of Banjo-Kazooie where our heroes met Loggo, a dozing ghost called Napper and an organ-playing spectral hand named Motzand. Was it Grunty's holiday home? Who knows?" Trivia *This is the only world in Banjo-Kazooie that contains two Stop 'n' Swop items: the Green Mystery Egg and the Cyan Mystery Egg. *When Grunty is kidnapping Tooty, this stage's music can be heard sped up. *The church in Mad Monster Mansion is modeled after the real church in Twycross (the home base of Rare). *Mad Monster Mansion's entrance in the beta version of the game was thought to be opposite Freezeezy Peak, behind Gobi's Valley or in the water level raising room. *Because of the way the Flower Urns talk, people often mistakenly hear the pots say "Fuck You". Rareware has mentioned that this is untrue and that the pots merely say "Thank you" *Some portraits in this world featured the Pirate, Captain Blackeye who was the original villain for Project Dream before it became Banjo-Kazooie. Gallery Image:The_Church.jpg|The Church. Image:Mansion.jpg|The Mansion. Image:Dinning_Room.jpg|Banjo sneaks up on Napper in the Dining Room of the Mansion. 67D580_screen_147AM.png|The Full Map of Mad Monster Mansion world captured by BottlesGlasses. Banjo-Kazooie (U) snap0008.jpg|Full view of the church. Banjo-Kazooie (U) snap0004.jpg|Tumblar's Shack.